Buzz McCallister
Buzz McCallister is Kevin's older brother in the first two movies in the Home Alone series. He is portrayed by Devin Ratray (in Home Alone (film) and Home Alone 2: Lost In New York) and Gideon Jacobs in Home Alone 4: Taking Back The House. Buzz is shown as an immature and dumb teen that has nothing better to do but pick on his brother, Kevin McCallister. Buzz has underestimated Kevin and Kevin's adventures. Home Alone (film) In the first movie, it is implied that Buzz is interested in girls when he asks if it's true that French babes shave under their arms. He also owns a pet tarantula in a fish tank. Buzz later pretends to barf up Kevin's pizza, and causes Kevin to be sent to his room. When the family is at Uncle Rob's apartment in Paris, France, Buzz's sister, Megan, asks him if he's worried about Kevin being home alone, and Buzz says, "No, for three reasons: A -- I'm not that lucky, 2-we have smoke detectors, and D-we live in the most boring street in the United States of America, where nothing even remotely dangerous will ever happen, period". These reasons prove how wrong Buzz is about Kevin. When the family gets home, Buzz tells Kevin he thought that it was pretty cool that he didn't burn the place down. Then later he finds that Kevin had made a mess in his room while trying to get some money to buy a toothbrush earlier. He then calls out, "Kevin, what did you do to my room?!" This causes Kevin to run off and the film to end. Home Alone 2: Lost in New York In the second movie Buzz and Kevin sing in a Christmas Pageant together, and Buzz suddenly senses an opportunity for another trick. Then Kevin begins to sing his solo. Buzz waits for the right moment and then takes the chance to borrow Fuller's candle, and sticks the two candles behind Kevin's ears, making them glow. Of course, everyone in the audience bursts into laughter, except for their mom Kate, their dad Peter, Aunt Leslie, the piano lady and the chorus director. After Kevin is finished with his solo, and sees what Buzz is doing, he hits him. This causes everyone on the stage to fall domino-style, the Christmas tree to fall on the piano lady, and the curtain to be closed on Kevin. When the family gets home, they have a meeting about the incident, and Buzz apologizes to his family and to Kevin for his prank, and the whole family claps for him. When Kate asks Kevin if he has something to say, Kevin thinks for a bit. Buzz takes the opportunity to turn to Kevin and say, "Beat that, you little trout sniffer!" After Kevin leaves the room angry with the family for believing Buzz and not him as well as for deciding to go to Miami for the Christmas holidays rather than some other place with snow and Christmas trees, Buzz says, "What a troubled young man". At the end, Buzz realizes that if it wasn't for Kevin getting on the New York flight instead of the Miami flight, they wouldn't be in the complimentary suite in the Plaza Hotel with lots of free gifts in the first place. He tells the family this before he allows Kevin to open up the first present as a sign of reconciliation. This leads the family to clap again, this time for both him and Kevin. While Kevin goes out to give his new friend the Pigeon Lady one of two turtle doves as a gift, Buzz goes and answers the door for Cedric, the bellhop, who hands him the room service bill from Kevin's first stay at the Plaza, totaling $967.43. He gives Cedric his gum as a tip, to which Cedric replies, "Nice family. Really". When Buzz reads the bill, he smiles and says, "Merry Christmas, indeed", and then calls to Peter, "Oh, Dad!"; this then causes Peter to yell out "Kevin! You spent $967 on room service?!" and Kevin to return to the hotel and the film to end. Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House Buzz lives with his mom, Megan, and Kevin, as his parents have separated. He still tends to be mean to Kevin, and would rather go to the movies with his friends instead of watching Kevin while his Mom goes out. Quotes *Is it true that French babes don't shave their pits? *Hey, Kev, it's pretty cool that you didn't burn the place down. *All right, everyone just calm down. Calm down! Hey, hey! (quiets the family) All right. Now, if Kevin hadn't screwed up in the first place again, then we wouldn't be in this most perfect and huge hotel room with a truckload of all this free stuff. So I think it only fair that Kevin get to open up the first present. Then I'll go, and the rest of you, and so on. (tosses a package to Kevin) Merry Christmas, Kev. *''(In Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House)'' Can I please go to the movies with some friends? *''(After his mom says that he doesn't have to go to the movies in "Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House")'' I do if I want a life. Category:Characters